The present invention relates to a carbon-dioxide pump for tires.
Small single-use bottles of carbon dioxide for inflating tires are known; they are capable of dispensing the amount of gas required for the inflation of a single tire and their mouth is closed by a membrane which can be pierced at the time of use.
Such bottles are increasingly used because of their great convenience, since they require no physical effort, and because they can be used quickly, however they suffer drawbacks: first of all, the users tend to leave the empty bottle on the ground after use; moreover, the amount of gas contained is not always sufficient to perform complete inflation, especially for tires of the type for all-terrain vehicles, and it does not allow further use in case of subsequent need.
Moreover, during dispensing said bottles cool considerably and this is often not appreciated: the practically instantaneous dispensing of the entire content of the bottle sometimes does not allow to correctly center the tire on the wheel before final inflation.